Roses And Butterflies
by weepingwriter
Summary: Thinking they both needed a break, mostly her, they both decided to take a break from being parents for a night out on a date. Will it be perfect with no kids or will they end up missing them? Emmett&Rose. One-Shot.


**Roses And Butterflies  
By Denver :)**

**Summary: **Thinking they both needed a break, mostly her, they both decided to take a break from being parents for a night out on a date. Will it be perfect with no kids or will they end up missing them? Emmett&Rose.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Ha. I wish I would own. I want to own Twilight but I'm no Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a catholic schoolgirl who likes to write in her spare time. Oh yeah the title is by Making April. It's a good song, but really has nothing to do with this story I just really liked the title and made it fit.

* * *

"Rosalie let's go!" Emmett yelled up the stairs to where his wife and two oldest daughters were getting ready. "We need to drop the girls off at my parents before we get to the restaurant."

"Calm down Em, we have time." Rosalie screamed back, laughing a little at how impatient Emmett could be at some times. They had three daughters from the ages of six to three and they aren't even as impatient as Emmett is.

"Hailie, your mom is crazy." Emmett laughed looking down at the blonde three-year-old.

"Daddy play now!" Hailie demanded stomping her foot for affect, something Emmet knew Rose would do too.

"Hails, why don't you go find Abigail and Clara?" Emmett asked talking about Rose and his older two daughters. "I think mommy's trying to teach them something about getting ready."

"Daddy play!" Hailie demanded again, this time a pout formed on her lips and her angelic face turned red with anger. She was a minnie Rose all the way, hence her first name. There's a story behind it, a long story.

Hailie Rosalie Cullen, named completely after her mother, Rosalie Hale-Cullen. Hailie coming from her last name of course, being as she was supposed to be their little boy, but on May 15th the unexpected happened- since Rose was only eight months pregnant. But instead of the little boy Emmett and Rose where waiting for, a little baby girl was born. A blonde haired baby girl. They had no name for a girl, only for a boy, which was Timothy Joseph Cullen. So they improvised taking Rose's madden name and making it girly; Hale turning into Hailie. It was perfect, perfect for their little girl.

"Hailie," Emmett complained, looking down at his little girl.

"Daddy," Hailie laughed placing her hands on her hips, a pout resting on her angelic face. Emmett had to laugh, the picture in front of him was a miniature picture of his wife.

"Hailie,"

"Daddy,"

"Okay, I'm definitely not going to do this with a three-year-old." Emmett shook his head laughing at the picture in front of him again. "Hails, I can't play right now. Mommy and me are going out. You're going over to Grandma's and Grandpa's for the night."

"No!" Hailie yelled. Something was going on, both Rose and Emmett knew it. Their baby girl was having separation problems; that was the reason they barely did anything anymore.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed. She probably heard Hailie's yelling from in her room knowing how loud Hailie is. "You didn't tell her, didn't you?"

"Sorry?" Emmett questioned shrugging her shoulders.

"Great." Rose screamed back, "Now you are going to have to deal with her."

"Daddy no leave?" Hailie cried.

"Not yet," Emmett said taking Hailie into his arms. He could tell the three-year-old was tired, it was almost her normal seven o'clock bedtime. But it would be easier for Carlisle and Esme to handle them if they all were tired and ready for bed.

"No leave."

"Hailie, mommy and daddy are going to go out for a little bit. And by the time you wake up in the morning, I'll be there to pick you up."

"But," Hailie whimpered.

"Sorry, but this time there is no buts." Emmett frowned a little. He felt bad for leaving the girls behind, but every once and a while Rose and him needed a break from being parents of three kids just to be together like before they all came and before the newest one comes.

"I don't like you," Hailie complained, a pout still on her face, as she jumped out of Emmett's lap and up the stairs to her mother's room.

"Rose, the beast is out." Emmett laughed.

"Thanks for no warning." Rose laughed too.

"Mommy you have to do our make up." Abigail commanded, sitting on her mother's bed right next to her five-year-old sister Clara.

"I have too?" Rose questioned them, raising one-eyebrow looking at them. She and Emmett where trying to make them more polite even if everyone says they already are compared to Jasper and Alice's hurricane of a daughter Meaghan.

"Please?" Clara smiled sweetly, looking up at her mom with her big blue eyes.

"Fine, sit down and stop jumping and I'll put some make-up on you two." Rose smiled. She knew these two were going to be heartthrobs in high school, if Emmett let them ever near any boys.

"Don't you dare Rose," Emmett warned walking into the room with a kicking and screaming Hailie in his arms. "They don't need that junk on there face."

"Daddy, we want to be pretty like mommy is when she wears make-up." Abigail said, pouting a little.

"You two are pretty enough without that junk." Emmett shook his head, girls will be girls.

"Come here silly girl." Rose said taking Hailie into her arms, the girl calmed down immediately. "What's wrong Hailie?"

"Daddy mean. He leave me." Hailie cried into Rose's shoulder.

"Hails," Rose said. "We'll be back."

"Mommy leave too?" Hailie questioned.

"Only for a little bit." Rose sadly asked.

"Girls go grab your bags." Emmett said. "And make sure you grab Hailie's teddy bear for her."

"Okay daddy." Clara smiled running out of the room with Abigail following after.

"Rose stop whatever you're thinking." Emmett stated, knowing his wife. "We are actually going to the reservation this time."

"But Em, look at her."

"I know she's upset Rose, but if we let her win than she's going to do it every time." Emmett pointed out. "I just want me and you time before this little guy comes into the world."

"You're serious aren't you Em?"

"Rose the only time we see each other is dinner, before we go to bed and in the morning if we don't wake up in one of the girls' bed. I just want to spend sometime with my lovely wife, who looks beautiful tonight, if that counts." Emmett smiled kissing Rose's forehead. Rose's blonde hair was in curls draping down her back. Her little black dress hugged her expanding stomach perfectly. She was beautiful to him.

"Thanks for the compliment." Rose smiled. "I love you Em."

"You too Rose. Look who managed to pass out." Emmett laughed looking at Hailie who fell asleep in Rose's arms, her head resting on Rose's shoulder. "I guess that's our cue to go out tonight."

"Go put her in the car Em. I'll make sure Abigail and Clara didn't pack only toys again." Rose remembered. It was nine months ago that may just be the night the new baby was conceived. "Don't wake her up Emmett, what ever you do. She's exhausted. Hailie refused to take a nape today no matter how hard I tried to get her to sleep."

"I love you Rose. You look beautiful."

"Why thank you." Rose blushed, no matter how many times Emmett tells her that, it still has the same affect on her. "And I love you too."

"Mommy we all ready," Clara stated walking out of the very pink, thanks to Rose, room.

"Let me see that bag silly girl."

"Mommy we have to go now." Clara said.

"Clara Mae, let me see that bag. I need to make sure you actually packed clothes this time instead of your dolls." Rose demanded, rolling her eyes. She didn't know who they could add another to the mess of their crazy family, but she couldn't wait to give Emmett that boy he so desperately needs. "Honey, go grab a set of pajamas and your toothbrush and toothpaste off the bathroom counter and then I'll let you keep some of these toys."

"Fine," Clara huffed turning on her heels and walking back into her room.

"And if you huff and puff some more, I won't let you keep some of these toys." Rose smirked. "Abigail Elizabeth let me see your bag too."

"Rose we seriously need to go." Emmett yelled walking back into the house after looking at his watch. "Clara, come on, let's get you into the car. Abigail and your Mom will meet us there."

"No," Clara complained.

"Clara Mae go with your father." Rose said looking at Clara with a stern look. "Em we're coming."

"Now let's hit the road." Emmett smiled lifting up Clara into his arms as they walked down the driveway.

* * *

"Emmett what are we doing home?" Rose asked stunned. He said they where going out somewhere nice for dinner.

"We are going to have dinner." Emmett smiled opening Rose's car door, putting out his hand to help her climb out.

"Here?"

"Yes here." Emmett smiled. "I sent up the kitchen and everything."

"How did you do this Em?" Rose wondered.

"You where too busy with the girls to notice. Thanks to my asking of them."

"You planed this all along, didn't you?"

"Of course." Emmett stated kissing Rose's forehead as they walked into the kitchen. Red roses where lined up everywhere around the dinning room and kitchen. It was beautiful.

"Emmett," Rose said, her mouth dropped open at the sight. She couldn't believe her eyes and right here and now she felt those butterflies that Emmett always gave her. "I love it."

"And I know you'll love this." Emmett said pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket. "Me and the girls picked it out."

"Oh my god." Rose said, that was all she could get out- those three simple words. It was a charm bracelet with three pink little shoes on it and one blue on- which is probably for baby Timothy Joseph.

"The girls each picked it out, Rose. So thank them for it." Emmett smiled.

"It's beautiful Em," Rose whipped away the tears in her eyes. "Stupid hormones."

"Nothing stupid about them Rose." Emmett smiled softly. "I love you,"

"I love you too." Rose smiled pulling Emmett in for a long kiss.

"Um, Rose?" Emmett said looking at the floor where a puddle of water on the floor.

"I guess he's coming now." Rose laughed. "Perfect timing."

* * *

"Momma!" Hailie cried running into the room, Abigail and Clara following behind her.

"Hailie," Rose laughed as Emmett placed her on the bed.

"You never picked us up in the morning," Hailie pouted.

"That's cause this little guy decided to make his appearance." Emmett smiled looking over to the baby in Rose's arms.

"Meet your baby brother girls." Rose smiled. "Meet Timothy Joseph."

"He smells good mommy," Abigail giggled jumping off the bed and onto Emmett's lap. "Daddy I like him."

"Well that's a good thing than," Emmett laughed.

"Happy birthday Timmy," Clara smiled kissing the baby's head softly.

"And Happy Anniversary Rose." Emmett smiled kissing Rose on the lip.

"We got the best present this year." Rose laughed looking at all three kids. It was their perfect family.

* * *

**So What You Think?  
****Please Review!**


End file.
